Summer Love in Paris
by licOuricE
Summary: Hermione flies to Paris to visit her cousin there. Guess who she met? Her cousin's boyfriend, the young, arrogant Head Boy of Slytherin, Draco MAlfoy.
1. Hermione's Flight and Analisse

Hermione is flying on to Paris for the rest of her summer vacation to visit her cousin who was a model there. Guess who she met? A silver-haired, outrageous Head Boy of Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. And what's worst is that her cousin is Draco's girlfriend. Will they have an enjoying and great summer together? Or will they fall in love and then hate each other? Please R/R. Thank You.

Summer Love in Paris 

CHAPTER 1: HERMIONE'S FLIGHT AND ANALISSE

"Oh come on, Hermione. Why can't you spend the summer with us?" Ron asked when he found out that Hermione is going to Paris next week.

"Ron, I'm really really sorry about this. But you see, I've arranged this wonderful summer vacation with my cousin, Analisse. I really missed her. Sorry guys." She said.

"When is the flight, Herm?" Harry asked.

"The day after tomorrow. I would love to see you guys accompanying me at the airport" she said and then smiled.

"Even if it hurts me so bad, we will still come with you at the airport." Ron said, almost looking disappointed.

"Thanks so much, guys!" that's all she said and gave Harry and Ron a hug.

The next day, Hermione woke up early to fix her things for her flight the next day. She gathered some of her books just in case she needed them. This year is her last year at Hogwarts so she's making sure that she will leave a good mark on this year before she leave her school. Then, Ron saw Hermione in her room arranging all the things she needed for the upcoming flight.

"Oh, there you are," Hermione said.

"Yeah. Look, Hermione, I just want you to know that I will always be there whenever you need me, remember?" Ron said.

"Ron, I'm only staying there for summer… Not for the rest of my life. We'll see each other soon" she assured him.

Just then, Harry woke up and helped her fix her things. The next day, she woke up at exactly 5:00 am because she will fly to Paris at 7:00 am.

"Hey, guys… This is it. I'm gonna miss you! Mrs. Weasley, thanks for letting me stay here, Ginny, Fred and George take care." She said before stepping out of the door.

"Hermione, dear! Wait for Ronald and Harry, they will accompany you" Mrs. Weasley said as she and the rest of the Weasley's watch her walk with Harry and Ron.

When they arrived at the airport, Hermione burst out into tiny sobs.

"I'm going to miss you guys, don't forget to send me a letter whenever you need help. I'll be there, I promise." Hermione said.

"Come on, Hermione. Don't make us cry." Ron said.

"I got to go. The airplane's leaving. Bye!" Hermione said.

"See you next school year, Hermione!" Harry said as she hugged her.

"Don't forget to write us as soon as you get there." Ron said, embracing her.

"Okay, I will," she said and then ran through the hall and entered the airplane.

Inside, she kept on reading her books so that she won't be bored. By the time she landed at Paris, she was very anxious to meet her cousin. She told her that she will be wearing a white dress with a pair of black, high-heeled boots. She didn't find it hard to look for her cousin because she has spotted her immediately.

"Hey, Analisse! I'm here!" she waved and saw the curly-haired blonde girl turned her head around to meet her. "Wow! You're so beautiful, no wonder you're a model at Paris' Today Magazine. Long time no see," she said and hugged her cousin.

"Yeah! And it's so like great here with people adoring you and your slimness. Well, anyway, I want you to meet my boyfriend. He'll be here in a few minutes and it's so like hot in here so we should look for a seat." She said without breathing.

"You know what? I…" Hermione began but Analisse interrupted her.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to go shopping, so wake up early so that we can buy you clothes and.."

"Whoaaa! Wait, you see, I'm tired. By the way, where are you staying? And who is this boyfriend of yours?" she asked.

Disclaimer: First, all characters here doesn't belong to me except Analisse and Andree (thanks, Geraldine!). all characters not mentioned mine belong to Madame J.K. Rowling.

So, do you like Chapter 1? Please R/R. It's my pleasure to hear your comments. Thanks.


	2. Meet My Dude

CHAPTER II: MEET MY DUDE 

"Oh! There he is!" Analisse exclaimed.

"Where?" Hermione said, scanning through the crowd.

"That!! That silver-haired guy! Come on!" Analisse shouted and grabbed Hermione's hand and ran through the crowd.

"Wait! Don't run that fast!" Hermione said, trying to balance herself.

"Hi, Honey! By the way, this is Hermione…she's my.." Analisse was interrupted by Draco.

"YOU!!!?!?!?" Draco Malfoy and Hermione said at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked.

"WHAT are you doing here?!" Hermione asked.

"Whooaa! Wait…You two grossed me out. By the way, Herm, this is Draco, Draco I want you to meet Hermione." She said and looked at the both of them.

"Unfortunately, I know your cousin, Analisse. I loathed her for six years" Draco said, smirking.

"So do I" Hermione said.

"Did you know each other?! Where?" Analisse said.

"It's a long story…"Draco said.

"Come on Analisse. I want to take a nap…"Hermione said.

"And where exactly are you going to stay?" Draco asked.

"She can stay at our place." Analisse said.

"Are you sure? I smell trouble coming," Draco said.

"If you don't like, then I'm going to look for a place where I can relax without scumbags!" she said and looked at Draco.

"Oh Herm, I don't want to ruin your vacation here. Please do stay with us, right Drake?" she looked at him with a you-know-how-to-react look.

"Ahh…Well…I have no choice. Come on…" he said.

They reached Draco's house in an hour and then they heard Analisse shout.

"Oh my! I'm late for my pictorial!!! I gotta go! I'm so like getting irritated from not having any issues on the magazine. Drake, could you please take care of my cousin while I'm gone? Please?" she pleaded.

"Why? Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going for my photo shoot, duh?!?" she said.

"Don't worry. I can handle this little girl here. Bye, sweetie," he kissed her on the cheek and then she left.

The moment Analisse had stepped out of the door, Hermione asked Draco.

"Where the hell did you meet my cousin and what are your plans for her?" she asked.

"I don't have any dirty plans on my mind, mudblood." He said.

"What makes you think I will believe your funny excuses? Remember? I'm MS.-Know-It-All?" she sarcastically said.

"I'm not forgetting that, Granger. If I don't like your cousin, why would I let her in to my house?" he said.

"You'd better be sure…"she said and went straight into her room to take a nap.

After three hours, Draco received a phone call from Analisse telling him that she will be back in a week or two because of her photo shoot in different places near Paris. Then, Draco called for Hermione because dinner is ready, but she didn't answer. He went into her room and found out that Hermione has a high fever…


	3. The Real Draco

CHAPTER III: THE REAL DRACO 

"Oh…Great. I'm stuck with a bookworm and now I have to help her." Draco said.

"You don't have to. I can handle myself…" she said, trying to get up.

"Do you want Analisse to kill me? I should take care of you, okay?" he said.

"Okay," she said, lying down on the bed.

"Wait right here. I'm going to get you an ice bag and lucky I have here an instant soup. Wanna try some?" he said.

"Okay, thanks."

Draco made some instant soup, went into his room to get a paracetamol and an ice bag.

"I'm back." He said.

"You know what, I don't know that you are a little bit responsible." Hermione said.

"I don't care…" he said.

"Why?"

"It's my first time to hear such praise. I've been raised on deceptions and lies…"

"But why?!"

"Don't ask, Granger. You'll never understand,"

"You're not a Death Eater, are you?"

"Of course not. I won't…Stop it, okay! Don't ask…"

"Where's my cousin?" she broke the silence between them.

"She'll b back here in a week or two. That's what she said."

"Hey! How would you like to come at the mall with me tomorrow? I'm buying stuffs to send Ron and… Oh.. Sorry. I forgot, you hate them…"

"No problem, I'll go with you…and drink this medicine. I'll be back to check you tonight. Wanna eat?"

"Sure…"


	4. While Analisse is away

CHAPTER IV: WHILE ANALISSE IS AWAY… 

The next morning, Hermione woke up with a splitting headache. She doesn't know who took care of her last night. Just then,

"Do you feel alright now?" asked a man's voice.

Hermione was shocked to see Draco beside her bed, sitting.

"What the hell are you doing here?!?" she asked.

Then, she noticed that her clothes were changed. She looked at Draco.

"Snap out of it, Mudblood. I have no interest in you. You're not my type…" Draco smirked.

"Oh, you think you're so handsome? I wonder what Analisse saw in you. You're a boastful, arrogant, outrageous white ferret!" she shouted.

"Well, this boastful, arrogant, outrageous white ferret took care of you last night. If I hadn't been around, you could've died." He said coolly.

"Oh yeah?! Who told you to take care of me?" she asked sarcastically.

"Analisse would kill me if something bad happens to you."

"Thank You so much for your concern… I'm going back to take a rest…" she said and turned her back from Draco.

"You'd better sleep so that you'll recover and help me clean my house, mudbl---" he wondered why he can't say the last word.

"What happened? Can't tell infront of me that I'm a filthy mudblood? I already know, you don't have to shout it to the whole world," she said and closed her eyes.

Draco could hear her whimpering and finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm rude and mean…Sleep tight…" that's all he said and went out of Hermione's room.

'What's wrong with me? I'm not like this before… I insult her every chance I get but I can't explain why I can't call her a mudblood anymore. Why?!' Draco thought to himself as he went on to the living room to take a rest. 'NO!! YOU SHOULDN'T FALL FOR HER!!YOUR FATHER WILL DISOWN YOU!! YOU'LL BRING DISGRACE TO YOUR FAMILY!' said a voice in hid head. He just shook his head and went to the sofa where he lie down, he was about to close his eyes when the phone rang…

"Hello?" he asked.

"Oh! Hi Sweetie! I missed you so much!" he recognized that voice. It was Analisse speaking on the other line.

"Really? Where are you?" ha asked.

"Oh… Me?! I'm here with Pierre Andreè, you know, the French model. We're here at the beach, making a photo shoot. Where's Hermione?" she asked.

"Hermione? She's taking a rest, she had a high fever last night." He answered.

"Oh? Is that so? Okay, I'm so bored here, if only I can get out of here, but you know… there are press people here, they wanted to interview me, so… I decided to stay. And oh… We'll be staying here for a month, I'm making the cover of Paris' Today Magazine… So, hope you'll understand." She said without breathing any word.

"What?! A month?! Okay" he answered.

"You're weird…"

"Why?"

"Usually, you're angry when I'm away from you, but now, it seems like you're enjoying it. Do you want me to leave?" she asked.

"Are we going to fight all over again? Look, I'm sorry. You just told me to take care of your cousin…" he explained.

"Ahh…I got your point. I'm sorry… Well, sweetie, I gotta go now, Andreè's calling me… Bye!" she answered.

"Okay…"

"Bye!"

Then, he placed the telephone back. He sighed, 'oh boy! I don't know what's happened to me…' he thought. Then, Hermione came into the living room…

"Hey! I feel all right now. Can you do me a favor?" she asked.

"What is it?" he smirked, although Hermione finds it very cute of him.

"I wanna go shopping… Can you come with me? I'm not sure where to go… Please?!" she asked.

"Okay, go change your clothes, I'll wait for you here…"


End file.
